gsdestinyalteredfandomcom-20200214-history
Agamemnon-class (refit)
The Agamemmnon-class is the mainstay carrier for the Earth Alliance space forces. Originally designed and rolled out as a mobile armor carrier prior to the First Junius War, it has been refit to carry and deploy mobile suits. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Agamemnon-class carrier is a large, wedge-shaped warship that can carry many mobile armors or mobile suits and deploy them rapidly using the linear catapults on either edge of the ship. Since the vessel also serves as a flagship, it has extensive bridge facilities for this service. Until the development of the Archangel-class assault ship , the Agamemnon-class is the largest warship in OMNI Enforcer. The Agamemnon-class was first rolled out prior to the First Junius War to serve as a carrier for the Alliance's TS-MA2 Möbius and TS-MA2mod00 Möbius Zero mobile armors. To that end, it was equipped with a pair of lateral launch bays to port and starboard. These bays were ideal for mobile armors, but once the Strike Dagger was introduced, proved ill-suited to efficiently launching the new mobile suits. Therefore, after the war ended the Alliance began a program to refit the Agamemnon-class carriers to carry mobile suits. The wedge-shaped hull was split across the beam and the lateral catapults for mobile armors were eliminated. Instead, the Agamemnon-class was equipped with a single larger, center-line linear catapult, allowing it to deploy its mobile suits normally as well as to support Striker Packs for its mobile suits. All currently active Agamemnon-class were refit accordingly, and new ships that were rolled out since the refit follow the same design. Since its is designed mainly as a carrier, the Agamemnon-class is only lightly armed, being equipped only with two dual high-energy beam cannons and several vulcan guns for defense/interception. This makes it highly vulnerable to attack from enemy mobile suits, and so to remedy this the Agamemnon-class is typically deployed as part of a battle group along with Nelson- and Drake-class escort ships. Armaments ;*200cm High-energy Dual Beam Cannon x2 :A powerful long-range beam cannon that is the Agamemnon-class's primary weapon, it is similar to the "Gottfried" beam cannon that would later be used on the Archangel- and Niranjan-class ships. ;*75mm Vulcan Gun x8 :Like most ships, the Agamemnon-class is equipped with an array of multi-barrel vulcan guns, designed to intercept missiles fired at the ship. These weapons are also of limited effectiveness against mobile suits. History The Agamemnon-class has been in service since long before the outbreak of the First Junius War in CE 70. Agamemnon-class carriers were used to stage the mobile armor forces that attacked the PLANTs only to find themselves outmatched by ZAFT's new ZGMF-1017 GINN mobile suit in CE 69. A year later, an Agamemnon-class carrier, the Roosevelt, was the ship which carried the nuclear missile that would destroy the PLANT colony Junius Seven on February 14. Agamemnon-class carriers would participate in all subsequent space engagements during the Bloody Valentine War, culminating in the nuclear attack that destroys Boaz in late CE 71 and the Second Battle of Jachin Due. By the War's end, better than half of the Alliance's total space forces, including many Agamemnon-class carriers, had been destroyed In CE 75, war once again broke out between the Alliance and the PLANTs, and the refit Agamemnon-class carriers were deployed for the first time. In the first major battle of the new war, a direct attack on the PLANTs, several carriers were heavily damaged, but few were fully destroyed. However, the attack itself served as a diversion, while the Peacemaker Force - consisting of the Agamemnon-class carriers Antinous, Eurymachus, Demoptolemus, and Polybus, ''supported by six Nelson-class battleships - launched a nuclear attack on the PLANTs. The attack was thwarted by ZAFT's Neutron Stampeder, and all ten ships were destroyed. The remainder of the fleet, many of its ships damaged and its mobile suit forces decimated by ZAFT, withdrew back to Daedalus lunar base. The Agamemnon-class would go on to participate in all major engagements through the end of the war, though many of them would be lost when Daedalus Base is destroyed. Trivia *The Agamemnon-class is named after the Greek King, who fought in the Trojan War as per Homer's ''Illiad, among others. *The four ships that make up the Peacemaker Force during the nuclear attack on the PLANTs are named Antinous, Eurymachus, Demoptolemus, and Polybus, after four of the suitors who courted Penelope in Odysseus's absence in Homer's Odyssey Category:Earth Alliance Vessels